


Flock

by theautomaton



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Cis Male Kozume Kenma, M/M, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theautomaton/pseuds/theautomaton
Summary: Work inspired by "Warm, Like Sunlight" by melonprins .Hinata felt a pull in his gut and Kenma felt the light in his room erupt.





	1. Comienza

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warm, Like Sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820850) by [melonprins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonprins/pseuds/melonprins). 



Hinata feels the familiar sensation of sleek fur slide against his right ankle, and a whiskered cheek rub thoroughly against his left. He was effectively tangled up in his familiar, but he smiled indulgently nonetheless, it wasn’t like he couldn’t wait until the cat decided to move. He had long learned to never move her himself, she decided when to go and when not to and he was only along for the ride. She sat comfortably next to his foot after a while of rubbing herself along his bare legs, and he smiled happily down at her before finally continuing on his long, long walk. He no longer took his bike everywhere he went, fully aware that his familiar just couldn’t keep up sometimes and she always did get a little nasty with him when he did it. 

“Come on Estrella, we have to get there soon.” Estrella, with her shiny gold eyes, stared right into his twin orbs before turning and trotting in the direction they’d been heading toward for two days and a half. A walk from the mountains to the city would make just about anyone else cringe, especially in the heat of summer, but for someone like Hinata it was pleasant and relaxing. He wore shorts and an ill fitting tank top that hung off his skin and exposed the sides of his breasts. But again, coming from a small town and knowing everyone knew him was sort of like walking around one’s home and he couldn’t find an ounce of shame that someone else may have felt. Plus, he could never be ashamed of his own body, no matter where it was and wasn’t plump. He loved himself, even if his height left much to be desired at times.

Estrella meowed at him happily from where she rubbed up against a sign and he squealed in excitement, “We’re here!” he told her and she blinked back slowly, which he imitated and was rewarded with an arm full of his happy little familiar. “I wonder if they have cool flower shops like Suga's here, then we could be all bwah!” 

As they walked past a few sunflowers, the yellow giants turned away from the midday sun and followed Hinata until he disappeared across the street.

Nothing shone quite as bright, or burnt quite as hot, as the skin of a Light witch.

Not even the Sun himself.


	2. Segundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lightbulb erupts.

Kenma did not like waking up this early. Admittedly, waking up at all was a chore that he just wasn’t paid enough to do, but it was worlds worse when it was at an ungodly hour. He picked the Nintendo off of his chest, still on and charging, and shut it off. He was still trying to beat his high score in Mantine Surf and that just didn’t seem like it was happening any time soon. The song was stuck in his head, all the wailmer and sharpedo were making him hate everything all over again, and really he can’t remember his dream but he was pretty sure it was about bumping into tentacool. If it wasn’t for Kuroo's flower shop, he would spend the rest of his day sleeping off the effects of it, but he just couldn’t leave Kuroo on his own. The Dark witch was so lethargic during the day, coming off as sleepy and uninterested when addressed. Kenma wasn’t any better, but he was human and so it didn’t come with customers loudly declaring the Dark witch being tired was a stereotype and he was just lazy. Witches who were balanced between Light and Dark were the majority of the practicing witch population, and as such really liked putting down witches like Kuroo with certain “specialties”. It was like that with most things in the world, and it sucked, and only served to make him want to curl back up for an all day sleep session.

Instead, he felt the weight of something far, far too heavy to be human crush him into his bed and he shrieked, immediately pushing the weight away and turning a glare on his open door before he had even processed that the heavy thing on him was in fact Kuroo’s familiar. A very nosy puma named Mizumi, who just didn’t know what personal space and being gentle was. Although, what he expected from the familiar of Kuroo Tetsuro, he wasn’t sure. “I’m up.” He grumbled at Mizumi, pushing his nose away as the overgrown feline tried to shove it under his pajama top. “I said I’m up! Tell Kuroo to wait.” 

By the time he was done getting ready for the day, Mizumi was gone and he could hear Kuroo moving around the shop downstairs. Getting ready to open then, Kenma should be helping him. He walked towards the door to slip on his shoes for the day, hoping Kuroo didn’t make Mizumi snatch them away again, when he heard the unmistakable sound of glass shattering behind him, and suddenly his only light source was whatever was peaking through the blinds. He turned sharply to inspect the damage, staring up at where his lightbulb used to be, before moving to make sure the switch was firmly on “off”. Kenma would investigate further, but he heard a crash from the shop and just couldn’t let the Dark witch continue to stumble his way through morning preparations, so he locked his door as he left and hoped they had an extra light bulb.

And also hoped it didn’t mean anything bad.


	3. Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes pulls hurt a little.

Estrella made a point to rub herself up along Hinata’s legs every chance she got, making the witch's path that much longer, but he didn’t mind. As long as the Sun was out he would be fine. It was when it set, and the deep tiredness of not having the light of it shine directly upon him set in, that he needed rest. A Light witch was a being of Light in a quite literal sense. They ran on the pull of the Sun, on the brightness of the leaves around them and the heat that took over. Hinata spent enough time in the Sun to absorb and recharge that at night his sluggishness was minimal, and save for a normal night’s sleep it wasn’t as weighing as it could have been. Estrella's own energy didn’t come directly from the Sun, but from what Hinata absorbed and it trickled down their bond into her. It was strengthened if they physically touched, which explained her need to rub against him constantly. Especially on a walk that had been nearly three days long. Hinata was fast and powerful, they both were, the walk was hardly nothing but when night fell they had to sleep.

But they were finally there, and that meant rest. Proper rest, with days lounging in the Sun and nights curled up in bed, with blankets upon blankets to combat the cold of the moon which reflected the sun but not the way a Light witch needed.

Light witches only absorbed the energy from light sources, and became a source of light themselves for it. Dark witches absorbed light and fed off of darkness or just the pale shining of the Moon. It was hard for them to interact with each other in person. Light witches could feel their energy being absorbed by the Dark witches, and Dark witches felt overwhelmed by their brightness. There was no hostility held between each other, and there were ways to interact without the cons of it. It was the Neutral witches who were hostile, they viewed their balance as perfection, and anyone else as imperfect. Truly they were the least magically inclined of the three types of witches, almost human like in nature. But their community was vast, the majority always won over the minorities, so Light and Dark witches lived under them, and suffered for it.

Where Hinata once lived, it was a town of Light and Dark witches with the occasional neutral or human. He knew how outsiders viewed them, he wasn’t that naïve, and leaving home had been a huge decision. But he felt a pull, and if his mother had taught him anything, it was that feeling a pull meant it had to be followed.

The pull was in his gut at first, and it shifted upward with every step he had taken until it tugged insistently at his heart. He was glad he had followed it, because it was nearly suffocating in nature and it hurt if he even thought of turning back. No choice then, whatever it was must have been important to manifest in such a way.

Estrella meowed, scratching at the door of a flower shop. Hinata smiled.

And walked in.

**Author's Note:**

> While this work is very much inspired by melonprins' own work, and I do love nonbinary headcanons, I'm also a trans male myself and like to project my own experiences onto characters I love, like Hinata. I hope no one minds!


End file.
